Who Let My Ichi Out!
by TingBlingKing
Summary: Rukia was a normal high school student, Till she finds a weird orange Malamute near a ally. The moment she see's the dogs eyes, she fall's in love. But what happens if she finds out this cute big Malamute is not only a furry Dog, but a Human!/IchiRuki-UP FOR ADOPTION!MESSAGE ME IF YOUR INTERESTED!
1. New Dog means New Things

**Summary-**Rukia was a normal high school student, Till she finds a weird orange Malamute near a ally. The moment she see's the dogs eyes, she fall's in love. But what happens if she finds out this cute big Malamute is not only a furry Dog, but a Human!

_**Rated M**_

**Hello Every one this is Ting! I'm making this Story because I just got a doggy! And...IVE GOT A BABY BROTHER! HIS NAME IS AUSTIN/AJ! KAWWWII! I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU ALL**

**Zing!**

**Zing:***waves while eating lollipop*

**Ting:**So cute new Baby brother, was born December 19, 2011! Now I'm finally introducing him to TingBlingKing! His picture will be on my Deviant Art! XD Hello Everyone*sits in big chair* Its me The maker of this story! And first i would like to say, Im so ready to make this Story! KAWI!

**Bling**: I kinda like the story, but i still wonder if its gonna have lemons

**King**: Kinky Hybrid sex*nosebleed*

**Bling**:*rolls eyes*

**Ting**; King, i've heard from Fling that you need to make the chapters in The Beast of the Forest Carriage longer.

**King**: Well tell FLING TO FUUCCCK OFF! Ppl are satisfied!

**Grimmjow**: Damn Right!

**Ting:** *Glomps* I LOOVEE YOOU!

**Zing;***giggles loudly and pulls on Grimmjow's hair*

**Grimmjow: **-.-

**Disclaimer: I DO not Own Bleach! If i did! I'd make IchiRuki Lemons as Fillers! X3**

* * *

The tail wagged every time a passer went past its amber eyes as it whimpered a little watching as they walked away. Ignoring him. The animal whipped his nose putting his head in his paws, laying the in same spot he always, mud stained on his fur. His pink long tongue and sharp teeth always digging into something that wasn't meant for him. He sat up when he spotted a Raven-haired woman come up to him, sticking out his tongue. He barked loudly. she was holding onto a tall man, who was scowling and walking with her. He had long raven-hair with some hair noddles he might thought he would snack on!

He barked a little as the woman petted his head. He wagged his tail more vapidly till her raven bang was messed up in front her face. He stuck his tongue out when she whispered cute words at him.

"Aren't you a little Cute Doggy~" She whispered giggling right when he licked her nose. Then The noodle man next to her scowled and grabbed her elbow. She looked up smiling but frowned when she saw a girl that looked like a twin with a boy. She looked at him and patted his head."Ill be back tomorrow and give you a treat, Ok?" She said in a cute voice, He nodded his ears sticking up as he heard the woman yell to the other raven-haired that looked like her twin. He looked at saw the noodle man staring at him. His amber eyes looked into his black ones. Till he said.

"You have a interesting color to be a Malamute, Dog." He said."Most are white and black, But your all orange, very interesting." He jerked and almost yelped when the woman called his name. He walked over to them quickly.

**...v...**

Rukia Kuchiki eyes widened and clutched her boyfriends hand. Hisana happily walked toward the too as Byakuya scowled and glared at the boy. Hisana held out her hand and waved."Good Morning Ashido-san!" She said smiling. Ashido nodded nervously and shook her hand. Byakuya glared at him as his 'Good Morning'. Hisana grabbed Rukia's hand."Ah! Sorry Ashido-san! We have to go, see you uh- Tomorrow!"

Byakuya scowled looked Ashido up and down. Before following the two women who seemed to be arguing.

...v...

"I don't know why you don't like him!" Rukia complained in the car. Byakuya seemed emotionless and stared at her. Driving the wheel.

"He is a delinquent Boy-"

"-And Very unattractive!" Hisana whispered. Rukia's jaw dropped.

"No he's not! He is the most-"

"Ugliest." Hisana answered. Rukia glared at her sister.

"NO!Handsomest-"

"-Gay"

"Boy I ever met!" Rukia said crossing her arms

Byakuya let out a small smirk."You know you call your so called 'Boyfriend' A homo?"

"BROTHER!"

**..V..**

**The Next Day...**

Rukia scowled and walked down the sidewalk. Hisana ordered her to go get some milk and cookies for some odd reason, maybe she was hungry. Rukia shrugged and kicked a peddle."Damn..Its so hot."Rukia whispered. She looked down the ally and saw a short-cut to the Kuchiki Mansion. How could she never notice that?

Ruff!

Rukia blinked. What the hell was that? She looked to her left and right."The hell!"

Ruff!Ruff!

Rukia sighed and ignored it, not noticing the hole in her groceries bag. The bag of cookies fell out, falling on the ground. A pink tongue moved out its lips.

Munch!Munch~

"Ok! Who the hell is here eating Doritos!" Rukia shouted turning around. She gasped when she saw a orange figure."What the fuck!Are those my cookies!"

"Ruff~" The dog bared at her. He barked loudly after eating her cookies."Ruff!Ruff!"

"You little Mutt!How dare yo-OH MAY GOD YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Rukia squealed after seeing Amber eyes on the dog. The dog looked weirdly at her as Rukia jumped up and down. He had no idea 'Amber' was Rukia's favorite eye color for a guy or male for any matter."You can eat all the cookies you want, Hisana just will get fat if she eats those! Come on! Ill take you home with me!" She cooed. The dog grinned inside 'Score!'

"Ruff!" The Malamute stood on his 2 legs, making Rukia squeal more.

"KKAAWWI!"

...v...

"So you mean to tell me you brought home a dog.." Byakuya stuttered staring at the orange-haired dog who was sitting on a chair. Rukia smiled and petted the dogs head. Hisana squealed.

"That's the dog we saw from the ally yesterday Bya~ Remember!"

"Yes, The orange dog.."

"Can we keep him!" Rukia asked Byakuya. Hisana looked at him to hopefully, he had a thing for dogs.

"No!" Hisana and Rukia's face dropped. The dog put his head on the table whimpering.

Rukia shook her head and put her hands together"Why! I promise to take care of it-"

"A dog is a big responsibility. You have to name it, clean it, feed it, take it for walks, and even more. Also you have to make sure not to play music on headphones cause some dogs hate that and get on a rampage! And not to get so playful with them and they will bite you!And I don't want any type of brown substance on my floor! "Byakuya said clearly making Hisana roll her eyes. Rukia put on the puppy eyes.

"But! Nii-sama! I am responsible! Are you insulting me Nii-sama!"She cried whipping her fake tears. Hisana smirked. Byakuya's eyes widened.

...v...5 Minutes Later

"Roll over! Yes! That's a cute doggy~"Rukia cooed staring at the orange-haired dog that turned over. Hisana went to get some dog food from the basement since they once did have a dog..but it kinda ran away.

Byakuya scowled and crossed his arms. He had to over think when he said yes...Did 'No Trade backs' work in her world?

"AWW! Bya-kun look at him!"Hisana cooed coming up the stairs with a bag of dog food. The dog barked and ran up the Hisana. Waving its tail back and forth. Byakuya merely scowled and looked away.

"Whatever."He whispered. Rukia giggled and whistled at the cute Malamute to come to her to let Hisana through."I still don't like him. He has orange hair and You don't even have a name for him yet either!" He growled. Rukia blinked and looked at Hisana.

"Your Right..."

...v...

List Of Names_

Assessor

Bonkers

Berry

Benjamin

Charlotte

Chappy

Demetris

Donkey

Essence

Funky

Fernando

Gem

Hajju

Honkerz

Ice

Ichi

Icicle

Irevanaexransovarnitysoda

Is That even a word! Byakuya thought in horror looking at the names on the list Rukia and Hisana made up. He scratched his head."Iree-van?" He asked stuttering. Hisana snickered while Rukia scowled.

"Its I-re-v-an-a-ex-ran-so-varn-ity-so-darh..."She struggled pouting. Byakuya scratched his head once again.

"Soda is So-darh..."

"Yes is there a problem?"

"N-no..."

"I Like Essence!" Hisana said smiling. Eyes sparkling. Rukia shook her head.

"That's not on our top list!'

Top List:

Ichi

Irevanaexransovarnitysoda

Honkers

Berry

Chappy

Hajju

Hisana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms."Well your so called 'Name' is off the chart for a cute dog like him." Hisana giggled and scratched behind the little orange dogs ears causing it to wag its tail excitedly. Byakuya sighed loudly and coughed.

"I like Hajju.." He said. Rukia scowled

"No..I like Ichi, Chappy and Berry."

Byakuya sweat-dropped."Its your dog..."Hisana tapped her chin and looked around the room.

"I like Ichi!" Rukia then smirked at Hisana's comment

"Me Too!"Rukia squealed at 'Ichi' who look at its owner weirdly."So Ichi! That's your name!Wait I have a better one! IchiBerry!KAWI!"She hugged 'IchiBerry' and cooed."Ichib-NO! I HAVE A BETTER ONE!"

"Yay."Byakuya muttered sarcastically getting a slap on the head by Hisana who glared.

Rukia smiled and kissed her dogs wet nose."This one's perfect! Ichigo...For He who protects!"

"And Strawberry."Hisana giggled.

..v..

"Who's a good doggy! You are! Yes you are!" Rukia cooed at Ichigo who licked her face. They where both outside in the yard playing catch while Hisana barbecued. Byakuya sat quietly in a chair on the porch and glared a Ashido who came over and offered to held with the barbeque. Hisana agreed happily while they made food. Ashido smirked and stared at Rukia who smiled and rolled on the ground with Ichigo who was itching his back.

"Rukia! Don't dirty your clothes!"Rukia rolled her eyes and stared at Ichigo. She just remembered he still had mud on him. Rukia smiled and opened her mouth to speak before..

"Ruff!"Ichigo barked while his tongue stuck out his mouth. Breathing hard while Rukia giggled."Grrr..."He growled when he saw a stranger outside there gate walk by with headphones in there ears."Grrrr!"

"ICHIGO!"Rukia screamed. Hisana accidentally dropped some food. Ashido jumped by her yell and Byakuya looked at calmly at the Malamute that jumped over the gate.

"I warned her about headphones and music.."

..v..

So...We all learned something today..

Some dogs don't mind when you play music or any kind..

And some dogs hate it.

It seemed Ichigo was one of them..

Rukia frowned and stared at Ichigo who was out side on the porch. It was raining and the poor dog was just sitting there whimpering. Rukia looked at her brother who stood calmly washing the dishes.  
"Nii-sama! Can we let him it please! He's been there since the police came! Its not like we got a restraining order!"

"No, he needs to learn his lesson."Byakuya said turning off the sink. It was 10:00pm and dark out side with a thunder storm. Rukia scowled and crossed her arms while Byakuya looked at her."I'm going up stairs, and I don't wanna see this dog in this house if I come back down."He headed up the stairs leaving Rukia staring at the window at her new dog. It was the first day he just got here they should cut him cut slack! Rukia pouted.

"Wait..."She whispered for a second."He didn't say I couldn't go out with him.." A smirk made on Rukia's face as she unlocked the backdoor. Opening it. She shivered by the wind of the rain and stepped out. She only wore a night dress and nothing else."Hi Ichigo!" She whispered loudly walking into the rain where a soaked dog was. Rukia sat on the porch next to Ichigo and watched as he walked up to her and laid his head down on her lap."It's ok, Rukia is here. Nii-sama is just a big old meanie!"Ichigo some how breathed which sounded like a chuckle if he could. Rukia smiled."If You stay out here."She kissed the dogs cheek."I'll stay out here."

..v..

Byakuya scowled and stared out the normal building apartment on the top floor. Seeing Rukia laughing in the back-yard with rain pouring on top of her. Ichigo chasing her in the mud. Byakuya shook his head."She'll never give up.." He whispered walking to Hisana who was laying in there bed on her laptop.

"You can't blame her."Hisana said smiling."I would do the same thing."

"Your not helping."Byakuya said sighing. He sat on the bed and tried to keep away the thunder outside."Damn-it." He stood up and made his way downstairs. Hisana's words following him.

"Remember, You did say she couldn't bring the dog _In_.."

_Still not helping.._

_..v..  
_

"Stop chasing me!" Rukia laughed as Ichigo licked her face. All so suddenly Rukia threw a stick from boredness. She sighed and looked at her dog. They were both shaking wet and the pats of thunder were somehow scaring Rukia at times. But was comforted by a big Malamute the size of her."You so silly."Rukia whispered and petted his head. Laying in a pile of mud shivering. Suddenly there was a blinding light.

"Ruff!"

Rukia looked up and saw Byakuya staring at her on the porch. He had two towels in his hand and was scowling. He crossed his arms. They stared at each other. Byakuya shook his head.

"Get in here..."

..v..

After they cleaned up when Byakuya let them went straight to sleep. Rukia went up stairs with Ichigo who was following her."Well! This is your new room!"Rukia pointed to the futon on the floor."You sleep right her-HEY! OFF MY BED!" Rukia shouted at Ichigo who jumped on her bed."No! Off!"

...

...

"Roof?"Ichigo tilted his head to the side making Rukia squeal. But she calmed down and sighed.

"Nii-sama won't allow this."She was regaining her posture..."He'll kick you out again.."...

"Rooof?"Ichigo whined rolling on his back. Begging for a belly rub. Rukia had sparkles in her eyes and covered her mouth.

Rukia crossed her arms and sighed. Getting on the bed and covering up with the covers."I'll let you sleep with me for only one night."She turned off her lamp light. Darkness engulfing her. While she hugged her new pet.

"I can tell he is gonna be spoiled..."Byakuya whispered looking through Rukia's door. He closed it and smirked.

"Can live with them or without them."He said. Then scratched his head."I'd rather not live with them..."

* * *

**A/N:Ting: First chapter! Yay! I hope it was interesting! Ehhhhhh...-.-..whatever but I hope you enjoyed! It took along time to do people! I think I'm the only one really making stories cause Bling keeps watching porn and I dunno what King is doing...I have really weird friends...O_O**


	2. Stupid Dog

**Summary-**Rukia was a normal high school student, Till she finds a weird orange Malamute near a ally. The moment she see's the dogs eyes, she fall's in love. But what happens if she finds out this cute big Malamute is not only a furry Dog, but a Human!

_**Rated M**_

Back again with the second chapter of 'Who let My Ichi Out!' YAY! I am so happy! RAWWW33RR YESS...Eh..Zing is kinda asleep right now...AWW!

**Bling:** Why do people name there children Billy...Its a weird name.

**King:**...Is that a rhetorical question?

**Ting:**..O_O

**Bling:***Stares at King* How did you become my friend...

**King:***Wiggles eyebrows* You were attractive to my sexiness!

**Ting and Bling:** In your dreams!

**TingTing:** Billy was my mothers name.

...

**King**; AHAHAHHAHHHA!

**Ting:** Your so wrong for that King.

**Fling:** *trying to make a ff account*Fucking Fanfiction...having me wait 3 fucking days for this shit.

**Ting:** HEY!WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

**King:** Penis.

**Ting:***Sigh* Lets just get on with the story..

**Disclaimer: I DO not Own Bleach! If i did! I'd make IchiRuki Lemons as Fillers! :3  
**

* * *

At School...1:23pm

Rukia sighed closing her locker. Ichigo was being just a handful today! He tried to follow her to school. Farted in her bed. Ripped up her favorite pillow. And took some of my bacon for breakfast."Now I know what Nii-sama Means when he says 'Big responsibility'" She hit her head on the locker and groaned really loudly.

"Rukia?"

"AHH!"Rukia dropped her books and hit her head on the locker hard causing her to see stars. Ashido Yano who saw what happened panicked and grabbed Rukia's cheeks with his hands and looked at her dizzy eyes.

"Shit Rukia are you OK!"Rukia smiled drunkenly at her boyfriend.

"Condoms!...!~"She said dreamily causing Ashido to sweat-drop.

"Rukia!"He shook her and slapped her in the face.

"GOD DAMN-IT! WHY DID YOU SLAP ME!" Rukia screamed holding her cheek. Ashido sweat-dropped and coughed.

"So hows your new dog?"  
"Oh fine really!We are having problems!"

Ashido smirked at his girlfriend and then smiled."What kind of problems?"

Rukia sighed and shut her locker. Completely forgetting about the 'Locker Accident'."Well he tried to follow me to school. Fart in my bed while I was sleeping. Destroyed my chappy pillow. Stole my breakfast. And he kind of pooped in the living room..It was really weird cause I think he has diarrhea because it's green. "She smiled at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek."Well! I have to go to next period! Oh yeah see you tonight! Your coming over right! Whatever!Bye!" She skipped down the hallway leaving Ashido there, his eye's twitching.

"I think I'm gonna throw up..."

**..v..**

At Home...3:56pm

Rukia sighed loudly. Grabbing her keys under the mat of the house. Putting the keys in the door and opening it."I'm Hom-"

"RUFF!"

"AHH!"

*CRASH*

"You better clean that up.."Byakuya said calmly not looking up from his newspaper. He sat on the couch and was ignoring Rukia who was on the floor. Ichigo licking her face. Byakuya peeked up from the newspaper."Remember Dogs have the cleanest mouths. You might get clean once."

"Your so mean!"Rukia shouted. She picked up Ichigo's chew toy-which was a strawberry- and threw it, making him run over to it and tearing it up."I take showers!"She held on the counter for help of getting up and glared at her brother."By the way, Wheres Hisana?"

Byakuya looked up at his sister."She went shopping."He looked at his newspaper before turning the page. Rukia crossed her arms and looked at Ichigo. He was laying down and chewing on his chew toy. He looked so adorable...

"Oh yeah Ashido is coming over later!" Rukia said cutting from her thought of her cute dog. Her brother ignored her and turned the page of the newspaper making Rukia scowl."Me and Ichigo will be in our room.."

..."Don't let him on your bed!"

"Too late!"

**..v..**

At Night...9:00pm...

"Ichigo! Stop it!" Rukia shouted at her cute malamute that was barking. She sat on her bed doing her homework till Ichigo found out he had a twin. Rukia rolled her eyes and went up to the mirror."Ichigo! Its not another dog! Its YOU!" Ichigo just kept barking at it himself. Scratching at the mirror and sometimes just staying still and tilting his head. Rukia sulked and sat on her bed.

"Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!"

Rukia pouted. Great...Ichigo wouldn't shut up and Ashido didn't come over cause he was busy!

"KEEP IT DOWN GOD DAMN-IT!"Rukia and Ichigo flinched at the sound of Hisana's tired voice in the other room. Ichigo instantly crawled under the bed and put his paws on his head making Rukia sweat-drop.

"Its OK Ichi. Hisana does that all the time when she is tired." Rukia scratched the back of her head. She didn't see her Ichigo move."Ichi?"..Nothing..No bark no nothing. Rukia rolled her eyes and covered herself with her blanket. Laying her head on her pillow.."Good Night Ichigo.."

**..v..**

"Pssssstt!"

Rukia groaned. Rolling over in her bed with drool coming out of her mouth."No..not my pepsi.."She muttered sleepily with her chubby cheek pressed against the pillow.

"Pssst!"

"Don't touch my condoms!"

"RUKIA!"

"AHH!"

Rukia screamed before a hand covered her mouth. She looked at Ashido who was climbing up from her window."A-Ashido! What the hell!"

Ashido looked at his girlfriend and fell on the bed smirking."I told you I would come over didn't I?"

"At 12 a clock!Are you crazy!"

"Maybe."He whispered sitting on her bed. He pushed a strand of her locks behind her ear and looked into her eyes."Your so cute." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Ashido. You need to g-MF!"Her voice was cut off when Ashido lips covered hers. His hand gripping her hand in a vice grip. The sound of kisses filled the room and movement in the small room. Rukia blushed and closed her eyes when Ashido kissed her cheek and went down to her neck. Suddenly she opened her eyes.

"WHA!"Rukia screamed.

"AH!"Ashido yelled sitting up.

"AH!"Rukia screamed again.

"WHAT!"He yelled worried.

"Look..."

They both turned there heads to see glowing the the dark amber eyes staring at them. Ashido rolled his eyes."Rukia. Its just the damn dog."

"B-But...he's looking.."

"Who cares. Its not like he understands what were doing!"

It was kinda scary actually. Ichigo just stood there staring at them in the dark he could be mistaken as smile. jpg anyday.

Ashido sighed and leaned over the bed. Padding the dog in the face."Shoo!Sho!"He whispered to the dog. Ichigo just stared.

"Don't slap him! That's my dog!"

"Its just a dog Rukia! Who cares!"

"Dog's have feeling's too asshole!"

"Whats with you and condoms anyway?"

"I...have no idea."

"Grr..."

Ashido and Rukia's eyes widened and then they went and stared at Ichigo who suddenly growled."Ichigo...No.."Rukia whispered.

Now he really looked like smile. jpg

"ROOF!"

"AH!"

**...V..**

"I'm gonna kill that dog."Hisana whispered turning in her bed. Byakuya chuckled and turned the page of his book he was reading in his bed.

"ROOF!"

"AH!"

"Did you hear that...?"Hisana whispered to Byakuya siting up. Byakuya nodded and just turned his book. Pushing up his glasses and looking calmly at the book."Are you gonna go check..?"

"It probably the dog barking the mirror. It's fine."

...

...

"Okay.."

**...v...**

"Ichigo!GET OFF HIM!" Rukia screamed tugging on her dogs collar."ICHIGO!"

Well. The scene went like this. Ichigo-our cute little dog- was playing tug of war with Ashido- Rukia's sweet boyfriend- by tugging his jacket. And Ashido was panicking and saying thing's he really would regret.

"You stupid dog get OFF ME!"

"ROOF!ROOF!"Ichigo barked loudly. He sneered his teeth at Ashido as Rukia pulled him off. Suddenly Rukia heard foot steps.

"Shit! Nii-sama is coming!" Rukia grabbed Ashido who was recovering from his fit and pushed him out the window. Rukia laid in her bed and covered up. Bringing out a book out her drawer and reading it.

"BACK AWAY I HAVE A STICK!"Hisana screamed busting into Rukia's Room. Byakuya behind her with...a make-up box kit...

"Hey...Whats wrong."Rukia whispered to her parents fake yawning. Hisana and Byakuya blinked and stared at each other.

"We though we heard.."

"Screaming and a man...voice.."

"What!"Rukia said laughing awkwardly."You guys are crazy! Go back to bed!"She said smiling. Hisana sighed and put a hand to her head. Turning around and heading to her room muttering something about 'Needing sleep' leaving Rukia and Byakuya alone. They stared at each other weirdly as Rukia tilted her head to his weapon. Byakuya scowled.

"It was the only thing I could find."He whispered glaring at his hand."Beauty hurts. So...yeah."He blinked and turned around. Closing the door to her room and walking back to his. Rukia let out a sigh of relief and looked at Ichigo who fell asleep on the carpet on his back. She rolled her eyes and put the book down once again before closing her eyes.

Then her eyes snapped open.

_'Did I just throw my boyfriend out the window!'_

_..v..  
_

"Fuck."Ashido yelled as he jumped out of a bush. _Did Rukia push him out the window!_ He thought scratching his head. He crawled out the bush and picked the leaves out his hair."Damn cock-blocking dog."He muttered scowling.

_'Wasn't like you were gonna get any anyway.'_

Ashido's eye's widened and looked left and right. Who the hell was that? Ashido stood up and looked around again before walking out of the backyard of his girlfriends house.

"That was creepy..."

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry for the late update! Blah blah blah! Rukia abused Ashido and Ichigo is the cutest dog ever! BLLAAHAH! Eating sum macaroni! Bai Bai!


End file.
